militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
343d Wing
|allegiance= |branch= |type= |size= |current_commander= |garrison= |battles= |decorations= }} The 343d Wing is an inactive United States Air Force unit. Its last assignment was with Pacific Air Forces, stationed at Eielson Air Force Base, Alaska. It was inactivated on 20 August 1993. History World War II The 343d Fighter Group was activated in Alaska on 3 September 1942 and began operations immediately. Its initial squadrons, the 11th Fighter Squadronbook|editor=Maurer, Maurer|title=Combat Squadrons of the Air Force, World War II|origyear=1969|url= http://www.airforcehistory.hq.af.mil/Publications/fulltext/combat_sq_of_the_af_wwii.pdf |edition=reprint|year=1982|publisher=Office of Air Force History|location=Washington, DC|isbn=0-405-12194-6|pages=61–62}} and [[18th Fighter Squadron],Maurer, Combat Squadrons, pp. 99-100 flying P-40 Warhawks were already operational at Fort Glenn Army Air Base and Fort Greely, respectively, while the 54th Fighter Squadron and its P-38 Lightnings were flying missions from Adak.Maurer, Combat Squadrons, pp. 223-224 All three squadrons had been assigned directly to XI Fighter Command. In October 1942, a third P-40 squadron, the 344th Fighter Squadron,Maurer, Combat Squadrons, pp. 427-428 was activated for the group and deployed to Fort Randall. The group provided air defense for the Aleutians; bombed and strafed Japanese camps, antiaircraft emplacements, hangars, and radio stations on Kiska; escorted bombers that struck enemy airfields, harbor facilities, and shipping. It flew its last combat mission in October 1943, but carried out patrol and reconnaissance assignments in the area until the end of the war. The 343d later trained, carried mail, and served as part of the defense force for Alaska. In 1943, the 11th and 18th Fighter Squadrons began flying P-38s as well as their P-40s, as did the 344th in 1944. All lost their last P-40s in 1945. Before inactivating in 1946, the 18th Fighter Squadron converted to P-51 Mustangs. Air Defense Command Redesignated as the 343d Fighter Group (Air Defense) and activated at in 1955 replacing the 515th Air Defense Group and assuming the 515th's personnel and equipment as part of Air Defense Command (ADC)'s Project Arrow, which was designed to bring back on the active list the fighter units which had compiled memorable records in the two world wars.Buss, Lydus H.(ed), Sturm, Thomas A., Volan, Denys, and McMullen, Richard F., History of Continental Air Defense Command and Air Defense Command July to December 1955, Directorate of Historical Services, Air Defense Command, Ent AFB, CO, 1956., p.6 The 11th Fighter-Interceptor Squadron (FIS), flying F-89 Scorpions, was reassigned from the 515th as the group's operational squadron. The group was also the host organization for active USAF units at Duluth International Airport and was assigned several support organizations to fulfill this mission.Cornett & Johnson, p. 146''See''Abstract, History of 343d Air Base Squadron, Cy 1958-1959. Retrieved 4 June 2012''See'' Abstract,, History of 343d USAF Infirmary Jan-Jun 1956. Retrieved 4 June 2012 In June 1956, the 11th FIS upgraded to F-102 Delta Daggers, and in July 1960 to F-106 Delta Dart aircraft.Cornett & Johnson, p. 114 In 1957, group aircraft placed in first and second places in the Bendix Trophy competition.Award for Achievement in Field of Aviation, 343d Fighter Group. Retrieved 4 June 2012 The 11th FIS was discontinued in the fall of 1968 and replaced by the 87th FIS. which was activated and took over the 11th's personnel and equipment.AFHRA Factsheet, 87th Flying Training Squadron. Retrieved 9 June 2012 The group performed air defense mission for the upper Great Lakes region of the north central United StatesAbstract, History of 343d Fighter Group, Jun 1958-Sep 1959. Retrieved 4 June 2012 until 1970, when it was inactivated.Cornett & Johnson, p. 79 The 87th FIS was reassigned directly to the 23d Air Division and the group's support functions, personnel, and equipment were transferred to the newly organized 4787th Air Base Group.Cornett & Johnson, p. 91 Return to Alaska The group was redesignated as the 343d Tactical Fighter Group and activated as an operational group at Elmendorf AFB in 1977. Its operational squadron was the 18th Tactical Fighter Squadron (TFS), which was already stationed at Elmendorf flying the Fairchild-Republic A-10 Thunderbolt II.AFHRA Factsheet, 18th Fighter Squadron. Retrieved 4 June 2012 It was also assigned three maintenace squadrons.See The group was inactivated in 1980 and the 18th TFS transferred back to the 21st Tactical Fighter Wing, while the maintenance squadrons were inactivated. It became Eielson Air Force Base’s host unit on 1 October 1981 as the 343d Composite Wing, replacing the 5010th Combat Support GroupMueller, pp. 143-148 and absorbing its personnel and equipment.Abstract, History of 343d Composite Wing, CY 1981. Retrieved 4 June 2012 Its operational squadrons were the 18th TFS, flying the Thunderbolt II, and the 25th Tactical Air Support Squadron (TASS)Lineage & Honors Statement, 25th Air Support Operations Squadron. Retrieved 4 June 2012 flying the Cessna O-2A Skymaster and North American Rockwell OV-10 Bronco. The 25th TASS O-2s were distinguishable by orange panels on the nose, tail and wings. In the fall of 1982, the wing's maintenance organization was aligned with the Production Oriented Maintenance Organization (POMO), and three new squadrons were activated to replace the existing maintenance squadron. In July 1986, the O-2s were retired, and on 15 September 1989 the OV-10s were also retired and the squadron inactivated. On 8 June 1984 the 343d Composite Wing was redesignated the 343d Tactical Fighter Wing. During the 343d Wing's tenure at Eielson, the 6th Strategic Wing, a tenant at Eielson, suffered two major accidents. On 15 March 1981 an RC-135S crashed while attempting to land at Shemya. Six crewmembers died as result of the crash. On 25 February 1985 an RC-135T crashed near Valdez, killing all three aboard. Exactly one month later, a 25th TASS pilot died while flying an Air Warrior mission in California. On 1 July 1991, it was redesignated as the 343d Wing and converted to the USAF Objective Wing organization. Its operational squadrons were assigned to the newly activated 343d Operations Group, while the maintenance squadrons that had been assigned directly to the wing were assigned to the 343d Logistics Group. Also that year, the 343d gained a third flying unit, the 11th Tactical Air Support Squadron, which flew O/A-10As and the 18th TFS reequipped, transitioning to Block 40 F-16C/D Fighting Falcons. Between 17 and 28 June 1991 – Pacific Air Forces premier flying training exercise, COPE THUNDER, came to Eielson. The eruption of Mount Pinatubo in the Philippine Islands prompted the move; the subsequent closing of Clark Air Base, COPE THUNDER's home since 1976, brought the exercise to Alaska permanently.On 19 December 1991 the 3rd Fighter Training Squadron was moved without personnel or equipment to Eielson from Clark Air Base, Philippines. The 3rd administered the COPE THUNDER program and flew Bell Helicopter UH-1N Hueys for range support. On 20 August 1993, wing inactivated and its personnel and equipment were transferred to the 354th Fighter Wing, whose operational squadrons, the 353d Fighter Squadron and 355th Fighter Squadron replaced the 11th TASS and the 3rd Fighter Training Squadron (whose helicopters were reassigned to other bases). Lineage * Constituted as 343d Fighter Group on 3 September 1942 : Activated on 3 September 1942 : Inactivated on 15 August 1946 * Redesignated as 343d Fighter Group (Air Defense) on 20 June 1955 : Activated on 18 August 19551942-1955 lineage and station information at Maurer, Combat Units, pp. 221-222 : Inactivated on 28 August 1970 * Redesignated as 343d Tactical Fighter Group : Activated on 15 November 1977 : Inactivated on 1 January 1980 * Redesignated as 343d Composite Wing : Activated on 1 October 1981Abstract, History of 343d Composite Wing, Jan-mar 1982. Retrieved 4 June 2012 : Redesignated as 343d Tactical Fighter Wing on 8 June 1984Abstract, History of 343d Tactical Fighter Wing Apr-Sep 1984. Retrieved 4 June 2012 : Redesignated as 343d Wing on 1 July 1991 : Inactivated on 20 August 1993Abstract, History of 343d Wing, Jan-Aug 1993. Retrieved 4 June 2012 Assignments * XI Fighter Command, 3 September 1942Maurer, Combat Units, p. 449 * Eleventh Air Force, 31 March 1944 – 15 August 1946 * 31st Air Division, 18 August 1955 * 37th Air Division, 1 January 1959 * 30th Air Division, 1 April 1959 * Duluth Air Defense Sector, 15 November 1959 * 29th Air Division, 1 April 1966 * 34th Air Division, 15 September 1969 * 29th Air Division, 14 November 1969 * 23d Air Division, 19 November 1969 - 28 August 1970 * 21st Tactical Fighter Wing, 15 November 1977 - 1 January 1980AFHRA Factsheet, 21st Space Wing. Retrieved 4 June 2012 * Alaskan Air Command (later Eleventh Air Force), 1 October 1981 - 20 August 1993''See'' Abstract, History of 343d Composite Wing, Oct 1983-Mar 1984. Retrieved 4 June 2012 Stations * Elmendorf Field, Alaska Territory, 11 September 1942 * Fort Glenn Army Air Base, Alaska Territory, September 1942 * Elmendorf Field, Alaska Territory, 3 December 1942 * Adak Army Airfield, Alaska Territory, 7 March 1943 * Amchitka Army Airfield, Alaska Territory, 25 July 1943 * Alexai Point, Alaska Territory, 22 January 1944 * Shemya Army Air Base, Alaska Territory, 5 October 1945 – 15 August 1946 * Duluth International Airport, Minnesota, 18 August 1955 – 28 August 1970 * Elmendorf AFB, Alaska, 15 November 1977 – 1 January 1980 * Eielson AFB, Alaska, 1 October 1981 – 20 August 1993 Components Operational Units Group * 343d Operations Group, 1 July 1991 - 20 August 1993''See'' 18th Fighter Squadron Factsheet Squadrons * 11th Fighter Squadron (later 11th Fighter-Interceptor Squadron, 11th Tactical Air Support Squadron), 11 September 1942 – 15 August 1946; 18 August 1955- 30 September 1968, ca. 16 July 1991 – 20 August 1993 * 18th Fighter Squadron (later 18th Tactical Fighter Squadron), 11 September 1942 – 15 August 1946; 15 November 1977 – 1 January 1980; 1 January 1982 – 1 July 1991 * 25th Tactical Air Support Squadron, 1 October 1981 – 15 September 1989 * 54th Fighter Squadron, 11 September 1942 – 21 March 1946 * 87th Fighter-Interceptor Squadron, 30 September 1968 – 28 August 1970 * 344th Fighter Squadron, 10 October 1942 – 15 August 1946 Support Units Groups * 343d Combat Support Group(later 343d Support Group), 1 October 1981 – 20 August 1993 * 343d Logistics Group, 1 July 1991 – 20 August 1993 * USAF Clinic, Eielson (redesignated 343d Medical Group), 1 October 1981 - 20 August 1993''See'' Abstract, History of Alaskan Air Command CY 1989. Retrieved 4 June 2012 Squadrons * 343d USAF Infirmary (later 343d USAF Dispensary), 18 August 1955 - 28 August 1970Abstract, History of 343d USAF Dispensary, Jul-Dec 1957. Retrieved 4 June 2012 * 343d Air Base Squadron (later 343d Combat Support Squadron), 18 August 1955 - 28 August 1970 * 343d Aircraft Generation Squadron, 1 April 1978 – 1 January 1980, 1 October 1982 - 1 July 1991 * 343d Component Repair Squadron, 1 April 1978 – 1 January 1980, 1 October 1982 - 1 July 1991 * 343d Consolidated Aircraft Maintenance Squadron, 8 September 1957 - 28 August 1970,Cornett & Johnson, p. 139 1 October 1981 - 1 October 1982Abstract, History of 343d Composite Wing, Jul-Dec 1982. Retrieved 4 June 2012 * 343d Equipment Maintenance Squadron, 1 April 1978 – 1 April 1978 - 1 January 1980, 1 October 1982 - 1 July 1991 * 343d Materiel Squadron, 18 August 1955 - 1 April 1964 * 343d Supply Squadron, 1 April 1964 – 28 August 1970, 1 October 1981 - 1 July 1991 * 1995th Communications Squadron (later 343d Communications Squadron), ca,1 July 1991 – 20 August 1993 Aircraft * A-10, 1977-1980, 1981-1991 * F-16C/D, 1991-1993 * F-89D, 1955-1956 * F-102A, 1956-1960 * F-106A, 1960 * O-2A, 1981-1986 * OV-10A, 1981-1989 * P-38, 1942-1946 (also F-5 in 1943) * P-39, 1943 * P-40, 1942-1946 * P-51, 1946 Awards * * Air Force Outstanding Unit Award : 1 January 1978 - 31 December 1978All unit awards at Search Page for AF Unit Awards. Retrieved 10 June 2012 : 1 January 1983 – 30 June 1984 : 1 July 1985 – 30 June 1987 : 1 January 1988 – 31 December 1989 : 1 July 1990 – 30 June 1992 * * Asiatic-Pacific Theater Streamer : Campaign: Aleutian Islands References External links * AFHRA Factsheet, 54th Fighter Squadron. Retrieved 4 June 2012 Category:Military units and formations of the United States in World War II 0343 Category:Military units and formations established in 1942